Staring at the Sky
by Starry Eyed Traveller
Summary: Regeneration gone wrong leaves the 10th Doctor totally blind. However, if you think that's going to stop him from seeing the universe, you're dead wrong. Drabble series. Always accepting prompts.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm always taking prompts for new chapters. Most drabbles set after Season 3 will include the Master because I love him. Multi-companion story, you'll probably see almost everyone popping up everywhere. There will be season 5+ characters, but the Doctor will always be 10.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to BBC

* * *

The Doctor hunched over the console in pain. He could see his skin shimmering with golden light the golden light of regeneration. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rose back up against one of the coral pillars. She had a worried but inquisitive look on her face. He grinned slightly. This would definitely be a shock to her. The Doctor's body convulsed and pushed him away from the console. He looked back at Rose only to realize she was talking

"Can't you do something?" She asked worriedly.

He just grinned at her, "Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go-"

Rose hurriedly interrupted him. "Don't say that"

The Doctor only smiled. "Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I." He grinned cheekily, then let the regeneration energy flood through his body. He grew hotter and hotter, gritting his teeth as the regeneration dispelled the last of the Time Vortex energy. It felt like a war zone inside his body. Suddenly an intense pain shot through his head. All of a sudden seeing his regeneration energy seemed like staring into a sun. Screaming aloud, he shut his eyes and waited for the horrible pain in his head to stop. He felt himself grow taller, his face change, as well as the rest of him. Finally the regeneration energy died out; as did the pain in his head. He stood still, his eyes still closed tight until he heard Rose speak, "Wh-who are you? Where's the Doctor."

The Doctor faces her, opening his eyes and then frowns. "Rose..."

"No-where is the Doctor? He was right there, then 'e disappeared and you just, showed up! What is it, a teleport or something?! Where is the Doctor?!" Rose's voice grew louder with increasing panic. "What are you, a Slitheen?! Where is-"

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled. She went silent immediately. He put a hand to his head, frowning. "Rose, you need to listen to me. I am the Doctor. It's still me, I've just changed my face. Same man."

"I don't believe you!"

"Your name is Rose Marion Tyler. Your father died when you were little, we went back in time to visit him on that day and almost destroyed a bit of the universe. We've met Charles Dickens and fought Daleks and gas-masked zombies and Slitheen in Downing Street and the first time we met was in the basement of the department store where you worked and I took your hand and told you to run. I'm the Doctor, Rose."

There was silence for a good minute.

"Yeah, ok. I believe you. Now-"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes good, good, because I do believe I need your help."

"Why? What is it Doctor?"

"I can't see."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It all belongs to BBC

* * *

The Doctor sat a workbench, staring blankly at the far wall. His hands however, were working furiously. He felt each piece of laid out material carefully as he worked: screwing them together, connecting wires, fitting curved pieces of metal together. "Almost done..." A smile graced his face as he held up his finished product.

"Doctor? What're you doing?" He raised his brow as Rose entered the room.

He turned towards her voice and grinned like a five-year-old. "This," he held up the device to her, "Is what I call an echo-glove." The glove looked like a solid metal bracelet with a single clasp. Five rings with glowing red bands were connected to the bracelet by slim chain-encased wires.

When no immediate reply came from Rose, he continued. "See, you humans use canes to make sure you bump into anything if you can't see. This thing works to the same purpose, only more advanced. The rings will send out sonar waves that bounce back off of objects and be converted to psychic pulses by the technology in the bracelet, which my brain can read and identify!" Slipping the glove onto his right hand, He turned in Rose's direction and waved his hand at her. "Just like a bat!"

Rose chuckled, smiling widely for the first time in a good while. "Like a bat?"

"Like a bat."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the BBC

* * *

"DOCTOR!"

Donna's voice could be heard for miles through the TARDIS corridors. Within seconds said Doctor was bursting into the room, waving his echo-glove around him. "What?!"

Donna put her hands of her hips; exuding irritation. "Why in the bleeding hell is there a hippo on your TARDIS?!"

The Doctor's face filled with confusion. "Sorry, what? I have a what?" His head snapped towards the direction of a low grunt and the sound of slightly louder chewing. "Is...is that a hippo?"

"Yes! Why the hell do you have it?" The ginger woman stared him down.

"I don't know, it's not mine!"

"What do you mean it's not yours? Then who's is it?"

"Um, he would be mine." Donna and the Doctor both turned as the Master slipped into the room. The Doctor sighed. "Really? You brought a hippo onto my TARDIS? Why?"

The Master shrugged, smirking, "Why not? You've got a horse."

"You've got a horse?!" Donna shrieked. The Doctor tilted his head and scratched his neck. "Technically well, umm, yes. His name is Arthur. He's around here somewhere." Donna looked as though she were about to scream at them both, but instead rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. The Master snorted as she said "You bloody spacemen. Just when I thought I'd seen it all." With that she strode past the two Timelords, leaving them alone with one quite placid hippo.

"...Really, a hippo?"

"Yes."

"What, just to annoy me?"

"Yes."

"How did you even get it on board?"

"That's for me to know as you to not."

"I- But- Oh, I don't care anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm always open for more prompts! please enjoy!

* * *

Prompt: placid

However much the Doctor was changed during his latest regeneration, his indomitable spirit remained the same. Not seeing his enemies didn't stop him from doing all he could to deter and dispatch them. He was still just as hyperactive, firey, and willful as before. He still didn't take orders from anyone. If anyone dare to underestimate the new blind him, god so help them.

However, there were still times where he could let himself relax. When the TARDIS was dark and peaceful, when there were no enemies to defeat or alien invasions to avert or worlds to save, he could let go of all the fire; if only for a little bit. He could wander about the TARDIS, following the feeling of wrongness until he located his immortal companion. He could curl up, reposed, contented, and placid next to Captain Jack as said immortal man watched TV, and be reassured that should he need him; Jack would always be his guide.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Reviews make me happy! As always, I'm open to prompts.

* * *

Prompt: quibbling

"That's not right!"

"Yes it is!"

The Master growled in frustration, "No, it's not. Honestly Doctor, how have you ever managed fly this bucket of bolts correctly?"

"Oi!" The Doctor retorted, his brow furrowing as he ran his hands over the controls, identifying when levers and switches to press. "Don't say that about her, she works just fine."

The Master grumbled, "Even so, we wouldn't have this problem is you weren't such a bad driver."

"I'm really not that bad."

"Did you ever pass your test?"

"That's irrelevant! I-" The Doctor was cut off as the TARDIS shook, sending both Timelords to the floor. The Master grabbed onto the nearest railing as a steadier. The Doctor - flailing - grabbed onto him. Only after the TARDIS had come to a complete stand-still did the Master stand back up. The Doctor moved with him, still attaching tightly to the lapel of his suit. The Master looked at him, his expression filled with an annoyance that quickly faded.

"Come on, you blithering idiot." He grumbled, prying the Doctor's hand off him. He moved his grip up past the other Timelord's hand and formed a tight hold on his wrist. The Master yanked the Doctor towards the TARDIS doors, grumbling under his breath all the way. "If you were rubbish at flying this thing before, now you can't get any worse."

"Well, do you think it's easy like this?"

"Whatever. I'm flying next time."

The Doctor scoffed, "Oh no you're not."

"Then I'm helping flying."

"Fine."


End file.
